Big Milky
"I...hate my life..." ― Big Milky Big Milky, real name Chad Puchova is a recurring character in the lettuceverse, and is a high ranking syndicate member, but is usually taken for granted and made to babysit Brix, much to his disliking. Brix refers to him as "Big Milky", because of his obession with milk, and due to Chad being extremely tall. Personality Big Milky is extremely gloomy most of the time because of being bossed around by Brix. He has absolute loyalty to Brix's father, but gets shown little to no respect by him, thus making him even sadder. Despite being very bulky and powerful, he is submissive to the point of acting like a lackey and babysitter even when he's supposed to be a high-ranking Syndicate member. The others tend to use him for menial tasks, like driving them someplace or bringing supplies. He does however, have a terrifyingly strong hatred for Brix and becomes one of the most vocal supporters of Norman after he takes over because he doesn't have to take orders from Brix anymore. This one stroke of good luck for him however, ends up leading to his death as Cyrus Grex eventully kills him because his support of Norman was starting to intefere with his plans. Background ARC 1: Lettuceverse Big Milky is minor character in the lettuceverse, serving as Brix and the entire Syndicate's makeshift butt-monkey. He is first introduced driving Brix to Daary Towers while getting verbally abused by him. He was seen again during the even of Brian and Paige's kidnapping, where he was one of the guards to their cell. After getting verbally abused by Brix and his Father, he was sent off to get supplies and not seen again in the ARC. He finally gets a semi-important role after Norman takes over, being one of his most vocal supporters as he doesn't verbally abuse him. This is extremely short-lived however, as he is the first victim of Brix and Cyrus's plan to oust Norman's supporters, getting murdered by Cyrus very early on in the plan. After his death, he was basically forgotten by everyone save for Brix, who mentioned how he somewhat regretted agreeing to have him killed around the end of the story, but quickly took it back because he realized nobody cared about him anyway. ARC 2: Metaverse Big Milky is an extremely minor character in the metaverse, and was seen in heroes series 2 season 3, as Brix's right hand bodyguard. He had a couple lines, but was not seen after season 3 at all. Abilities *Is skilled with guns, and hand to combat due to being a member of the syndicate. Paraphernalia *Belt full of bottles of milk to keep brix occupied. *Brass Knuckles Trivia *Big Milky's entire character was made on a skype chat while thinking of CRP Pawn Star meme intros, and the name "Big Milky", was given to one of Brix's bodyguards in the intro for a joke, spawning the idea of this character. *XXX *XXX Category:Lettuce Characters Category:Lettuceverse Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets